


So impatient

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cuffs, M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy…</p><p>… I’m going to tease you until you beg sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	So impatient

“Iiiaan.”

   Ian grumbled a little when Mickey’s low voice floated into his ear. His brows furrowed, relaxed, and furrowed again as the pressure of Mickey’s lips against his collarbones slowly roused him from sleep.

   “Iaan,” Mickey hummed into his other ear.

   Ian sighed and blinked his eyes open. Mickey hovered above him, waiting until Ian’s eyes focused on him.

   “Hmm, morning,” Ian rasped as he smiled up at Mickey.

   He reciprocated the smile before leaning down for a soft kiss. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s shoulders, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Mickey lay down properly on top of him causing them both to groan when their boxer clad groins met.

   As Mickey’s hands settled on Ian’s hips, one of Ian’s travelled down his back until he cupped Mickey’s ass. He squeezed and then rolled his hips up, pushing Mickey’s down at the same time.

   Mickey moaned into his mouth breaking the kiss. Ian grinned up at him, as they kept on grinding against each other.

   Ducking down, Mickey started nipping at Ian’s jaw. He let his tongue trail down his neck, grazing his Adam’s apple. Ian let his head fall back a bit to give him more space and Mickey trailed his lips back up leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses.

He raised a hand to cup Ian’s neck as he continued caressing it with his lips and tongue. He loved Ian’s long, strong neck, loved taking his time with it.

   Ian moaned when Mickey sunk his teeth into his skin and sucked a dark hickey to it. Then he lifted his head to look at Ian with a sly grin.

   “What are you thinking about?” Ian asked suspiciously.

   Mickey just moved his hand not holding Ian’s neck to his vacated pillow, sliding it underneath. A second later their cuffs were dangling over Ian’s face. He watched them for a moment before his eyes locked with Mickey’s and he grinned back.

   “You up for it?” Mickey asked.

   Ian nodded and breathed out a low “yes” as he pushed at Mickey to move off of him.

   Mickey followed Ian up the bed until he sat comfortable, half propped up against their pillows. Mickey leaned over him to cuff his wrists to the headboard.

   “You gonna tease me, Mick?” Ian asked lowly, lips by Mickey’s ear.

   Instead of answering Mickey moved back down, smiling and then capturing Ian’s lips in a deep kiss. Ian moaned against him and Mickey pulled away with a grin.

   “Mysterious,” Ian whispered sarcastically.

   Mickey huffed out a laugh and started slowly trailing his lips and tongue down Ian’s body. He barely touched him, sending shivers through Ian’s body and causing goosebumps on his skin. Ian shallowly rolled and arched his body, trying to get more contact and Mickey couldn’t help but smile at the effect he had on Ian.

   Ian’s breath was starting to become labored as Mickey moved over his chest and stomach. He was straining slightly against the soft cuffs. When Mickey reached his lower belly, he felt his cock twitch in his boxers and a breathy moan escaped his throat.

   “Come on, Mick,” he whispered.

   The warm air that fanned over Ian’s skin as Mickey laughed lowly made Ian’s cock twitch again and he rolled his hips upwards. But Mickey placed his hands on his hips and held him down. His thumbs slipped under the waistline of Ian’s boxers, lightly massaging his pubic bone. He leaned up and let his lips brush over Ian’s.

   “I’m gonna tease you, remember?” he whispered into his mouth.

   Ian tried to catch Mickey’s lips with his own but Mickey moved away. He leaned over to grab something from Ian’s drawer and Ian’s eyes followed him curiously. Mickey retrieved the blindfold and raised a questioning eyebrow as he let it dangle above Ian’s face.

   Ian thought about it for a moment before another grin spread his lips and he bit his lower one as he nodded.

   “Yeah,” he breathed.

   Mickey smiled and wrapped the blindfold around his head.

   “That okay? Too tight?” he asked.

   Ian shook his head. “All good.”

   Mickey nodded to himself before he scooted back down the bed. He pecked Ian’s lips quickly, smiling when he heard Ian grumble under his breath. Mickey placed his hands back on Ian’s hips, holding him down as he leaned down to nose at Ian’s semi through his boxers.

   Ian hummed above him and he could feel him trying to move his hips, but Mickey’s hold was firm. He opened his mouth and traced the outline of Ian’s cock with his lips. A louder hum turned into a low moan above him as Mickey started to suck slightly at the still covered head.

   “Mick, Mickey,” Ian whispered pleadingly, but Mickey ignored it and moved away.

   As he ran his hands down Ian’s hips and over his thighs, he started mouthing at the side of Ian’s knee. His hands, now firmly placed on the low insides of Ian’s thighs, spread his legs a little further apart. Mickey removed one hand and grabbed one of Ian’s legs, lifting it so he could trail his lips and tongue lazily down its inside.

   Ian’s breathing was coming out labored, small moans and whimpers slipped over his lips as Mickey caressed him slowly. His wrists were straining against the cuffs with the need to push his fingers into Mickey’s hair, to pull him closer.

   Just as Mickey was sucking a small hickey to the bottom of Ian’s inner thigh, the fingers of his other hand lightly grazed Ian’s cock through his boxers. Ian’s hips bucked a little, his cock twitched, and he whined out a high, “Mickey.”

   But Mickey ignored him again, loving the way Ian’s entire body was slightly tense, buzzing just from the little teasing he had done so far. He let go of Ian’s leg and braced himself above him. He dipped down and mouthed along Ian’s jaw.

   “You good?” he asked.

   Ian nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah, keep going.  _Please_.”

   Mickey grinned and kissed Ian for a moment before he pulled away again. He stripped Ian out of his boxers and Ian let out a small sigh of relieve that made Mickey huff out a laugh.  

   He let the tips of his fingers run down Ian’s spread out inner thighs and ducked down to breathe hotly over Ian’s cock. It twitched and Ian gasped. Mickey placed his hands back on Ian’s hips, thumbs lightly massaging his pubic bone, before he ducked down again. He ghosted his tongue over one of Ian’s nipples before sucking it softly into his mouth. He spent a moment of it, sucking lightly, letting his tongue circle around it until it was properly hard and Ian was moaning above him. Then he moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

   Mickey moved back again and rid himself of his boxers before he leaned over Ian again. He let his fingertips travel lightly up Ian’s side making him squirm. His tongue followed parallel over Ian’s stomach and chest to his neck. Mickey licked and sucked and kissed it as his hands kept running up and down Ian’s sides, occasionally trailing up his arm pits and biceps.

   Ian was moaning above him, his body was squirming, shivering, and his back arched up slightly every now and then. Every touch, every puff of air hitting his skin, and every kiss was so much more intense with Ian not being able to see. He loved it. He loved only being able to feel and smell Mickey, being completely surrounded by him, but never knowing what would come next, where Mickey would touch him and how. Then, he could feel Mickey’s hard naked cock hovering just above his and wanted to roll his hips up for some friction.

   Mickey seemed to have sensed it, because he settled one hand on Ian’s hips again to hold him down. Ian groaned.

   “Come on, Mickey. Please,  _please_ ,” he moaned out.  

   But Mickey was relentless, determined to make Ian squirm and beg for it. He moved away from Ian, scooted down between his legs and lay on his stomach. After moving Ian’s legs so they were bent, feet flat on the mattress, Mickey slowly kissed and licked his way down Ian’s inner thigh. The one he hadn’t paid attention to yet. He sucked a hickey here and there, reveled in the way Ian’s muscles tensed and relaxed under his lips. He held onto it with his hand and massaged the top of Ian’s thigh lightly until he reached the junction from his thigh to his hip. Pushing Ian’s thigh to the side a bit he nuzzled his face in the small crease making Ian squirm with his tongue.

   Ian was moaning and writhing above him, needy for Mickey’s mouth or hands or  _anything_  on his straining cock. He was beyond turned on, but he couldn’t help but love the way Mickey teased him. The time he took with the knowledge that he would give Ian a shuddering orgasm when he was done.

   Turning his head just slightly Mickey finally pushed his tongue against Ian’s perineum, massaging it lightly. He took a hold of Ian’s thighs, spreading them a little more apart before licking up and then sucking his balls into his mouth one at a time. He let his tongue circle them, sucked and licked and took his time. Ian tried to move his hips, but Mickey’s hands on his upper thighs held him down. Then he felt Mickey’s nose trailing up his cock, a hardly there touch followed by hot puffs of air. Ian gasped and pushed at the cuffs, his hips writhed under Mickey’s grip.

   “Fuck, Mickey.  _Please_ ,” Ian let out loudly.

   Mickey flicked his tongue over the slit of the head and then finally he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He took a deep breath through his nose and slid down in one motion, deep throating all of Ian.

   “Ffffff –“ Ian gasped, but a choked out moan cut him off.

   His whole body was tense, his thighs clenching around Mickey’s head. Then Mickey came back up. He let Ian’s cock fall from his mouth and licked a long stripe up its length before taking it back in.

   “Holy  _fuck_!” Ian yelled when Mickey deep throated him once more, swallowing around it.

   Mickey came back up again, letting Ian’s cock fall out, and moved away. He leaned over to the drawer and retrieved their lube. He spread some on his fingers and placed one against Ian’s rim so he knew what Mickey’s plan was. Then he leaned up and brushed his lips over Ian’s jaw to his ear.

   “Okay?”

   Ian took a shuddering breath before nodding frantically. “Yes, yeah. Please, yeah.”

   Mickey grinned and pecked the side of Ian’s neck before moving down again. He circled Ian’s rim with his finger before slowly pushing it in, holding Ian’s hips down with his other hand.

   Ian rotated his hips as much as he could as Mickey worked him over.

   Soon a second finger joined the first and when Mickey saw Ian’s thrown back head with his lips slightly parted, he wrapped his other hand around his cock. He had spread a bit of lube on that one too to make the motion slicker and Ian’s back immediately arched at the contact.

   Now free to move his hips, he bucked and rolled and the sight made Mickey impossibly harder. Ian’s skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the early morning sun, orange and golden, lit it up perfectly. His pink lips, parted in small moans and gasps, were Mickey’s favorite sight apart from his long red cock underneath his fingers. Ian’s entire body was flexed and Mickey marveled at the firm muscles under his glowing skin.

   He didn’t dwell too long though, as he was on a mission. Concentrating back on his task he probed his fingers around a bit, trying to find Ian’s prostate. He knew he had found it, when Ian whined out and pressed his hips down against Mickey’s fingers.

The “ _there, yes_ , yes, right there” helped as well.

   Mickey stilled his fingers only massaging the small hard spot, all the while jerking Ian slowly. He lowered his head to place small wet kisses all over every patch of skin he could reach from his position.

   Ian was moaning loudly now, his entire body was writhing and rolling with Mickey’s movements. He repeated Mickey’s name over and over again like a prayer, but also like a constant plea for release.

   Mickey didn’t stop, but he also never picked up pace. He worked Ian slowly until his begging became louder and louder and his movements more frantic. Just when he knew Ian was on the edge, just short of coming, he pulled away. He pulled out his fingers, released Ian’s cock, and moved back on the bed.

Ian’s hips shot up and he tried to follow Mickey’s hands scooting down the bed a bit. But Mickey moved to the side and then got off of the bed. He came to the head and leaned over to look at Ian.

   “You good?”

   Ian nodded. “Yeah, yeah, where are you…what you...wha?”

   Mickey chuckled at Ian’s incapability to speak. He leaned over and pulled Ian into a deep kiss. It wasn’t long and Ian whined a bit when Mickey pulled away.

   He moved off of the bed and quickly went to the bathroom to clean his hands. When he came back he slicked up his fingers again. He removed the blindfold from Ian’s eyes and settled on his knees so that his ass was hovering above Ian’s cock, leaking with precum. Ian gulped a bit making Mickey grin. Then he leaned forward, back to Ian, and started working himself open.

   He heard Ian groan loudly and saw his hips buck slightly. Mickey made a bit of a show of opening up himself until Ian called his name.

   “Mickey, Mick!” he said firmly.

   Mickey furrowed his brows and turned around to look at him, settling one leg on each side of his hips again.

   “Come here,” Ian rasped out and Mickey leaned down to hover his face above Ian’s.

   “I need you,” Ian said seriously, “to let me fuck you. Right now. My cock needs to be inside you, right now.”

   Mickey laughed loudly at the urgency and seriousness of Ian’s words. But he was getting pretty worked up himself, his own cock already standing hard against his stomach. So he moved back and slowly, but finally, let Ian’s cock slip into him.

   They both moaned and Ian pulled at his cuffs again. Mickey braced his hands on Ian’s chest and looked down at him.

   “You still okay with the cuffs?”

Ian smiled and pushed his head up a little. Reciprocating the smile, Mickey leaned down to kiss Ian. He pulled off of Ian and slammed back down causing Ian to break away from the kiss and throw his head back with a groan.

   “Fuck, Mickey.”

   Mickey laughed and then let his hands run down Ian’s chest to his waist. Just above his own thighs he let them settle to hold Ian down and then he began to move.

He rolled his hips against Ian’s at a relatively slow pace watching as Ian got more and more worked up and impatient underneath him. Ian had already been close and Mickey knew it wouldn’t take too long, so he leaned down again to brush his lips against Ian’s. He let his tongue slide softly over Ian’s upper lip before he spoke.

   “How about you can’t come until I have?” He whispered and chuckled when Ian groaned loudly.

   “Yeah, Ian? You want me to make you wait?”

   Ian wheezed a little then as he threw his head back and nodded. “Yeah, cum for me.”

   Mickey grinned and leaned back. He placed a hand on Ian’s stomach and then began setting a hard pace to please himself. Ian’s dark eyes were fixed on the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Mickey, his mouth slack with pleasure.

   Mickey shifted until he could feel Ian’s cock grazing his prostate and he stayed like that. He made a show of it, moaning and jerking himself, head thrown back, back arched, and mouth open to let out those sounds he knew got Ian all riled up. He could hear Ian straining against the cuffs, hips bucking slightly under Mickey, as he groaned and began begging again for Mickey to come so he could, too.

   He watched as Mickey’s thrusts became less controlled, his hand jerking him roughly and then he felt Mickey clench around him. His already approaching orgasm was even closer now and Ian had to force himself to keep his eyes open so he could watch Mickey come. But, God, was it hard to keep it in. And then Mickey came, hard and all over Ian’s stomach. He moaned Ian’s name, making Ian’s cock twitch inside of him. His hips jerked as he spilled everything he had and then he fell back against Ian’s propped up thighs.

   Mickey grinned down at Ian, who was watching him intently. He let his breathing calm down for a short moment before he leaned forward and started kissing up Ian’s stomach, licking the semen off of it. Ian arched his back into the touch as Mickey began moving again. He changed the angle so Ian’s cock didn’t hit his prostate anymore.

   Ian planted his feet firmly and pushed up into Mickey erratically as Mickey moved his mouth further and further up Ian’s torso.

   “Mickey, Mickey, close…so close,” Ian moaned.

   He brushed his nose along Ian’s jaw, nipping at it, before he whispered against Ian’s lips, “Fuck me, Ian.”

   And then Ian’s hands were suddenly free. Mickey must have untied him as he had kissed his way up. Ian froze for a split second before he gripped Mickey’s hips and started slamming up into him as well as pushing him down onto his cock.

   Mickey held on to Ian’s shoulders as he fucked up into him.

   “ _Oh fuck_ ,” Ian almost whimpered as his orgasm finally worked its way through his entire body.

   He wrapped his arms around Mickey, buried his face in his neck, and then he thrust once, twice more before his hips stilled. He pushed Mickey down on his cock and then he came, hard and with jerking hips.

   His teeth sunk into Mickey’s shoulder as he tried to stifle a cry. His noises now sounded like small whimpers as he kept pushing into Mickey who was clenching his ass for him.

   It took a moment until Ian’s hips finally stuttered to a halt and his noises subsided into low panting. Mickey just held him through it, waiting for Ian to come down.

   “Holy shit,” Ian breathed and huffed out a laugh as he slowly pulled away from Mickey.

   He smiled and pecked Ian’s lips before lifting his hips so Ian would slip out. He shifted to lie down on Ian’s side, a leg and arm draped over him, his head on his shoulder.

   “That was…good,” Ian said. “Very, very, very good.”

   Mickey grinned and pecked Ian’s shoulder. Ian draped his arms around Mickey and pulled him closer, burying his face in his hair. A minute later they were both fast asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very sure about this, so comments and kudos (as always) are very much appreciated :)


End file.
